Occupational Hazards: Gianna's End
by angel eyes1 uk
Summary: Felix wanted sex with a human; I wanted at least a threesome. We turned to each other and the same word passed both of our lips. "Gianna." Gianna had a major thing for vampires, and what a way to go. *DARK CONTENT AND LEMONS*


**I don't own Twilight – if I did there would be more of this and less abstinence that is for sure!**

Warning: Demetri, Felix and Gianna threesome = dark themes, blood, and lemons.

_This story was my entry for the Project Team Beta Smut University Yearbook and My Vamp Fiction Wicked Wednesday—so expect naughtiness._

~x~

Demetri POV

Once the Cullens and their human left the building, I rejoined my family for lunch. Unfortunately, all that was left was a large, middle-aged tourist; he was on some kind of medication and his blood had a bitter taste. I was far from satisfied with my feed.

After we had finished, everyone left the room apart from Felix and myself. Yet again, we were left with the task of cleaning up. It annoyed me that, despite being the physically strongest members of the guard, we were always given such menial work. Felix and I were fighters, not cleaners.

I was angry, irritable, and extremely pissed off.

Felix chuckled as I threw my victim's lifeless corpse over my shoulder and headed towards the incinerator. He knew me well enough to know why I was in such a mood.

"Heidi still hasn't relented on the 'no sex until you become her official mate' condition yet?"

One look answered his question. I didn't do "mating"—not in the permanent commitment sense. We went back to the hall for another load.

"I haven't had sex since the last time we were allowed out of Volterra without the Teen Terrors. I hate this 'no sex in front of the minors' rule," I complained.

Felix sighed. "Yes, that pretty much rules out sex at mealtimes in the Great Hall, too. Feeding was always so much more fun back in the good old days. I do enjoy making the most of my humans. Did you see the blonde I got earlier? What a waste."

"And when was the last time we had a free-for-all vampire orgy? Now _those_ were good times. We haven't had one of those since Carlisle Cullen and Jane arrived on the scene." I smiled as I reminisced.

Felix snapped me out of my daze. "You're forgetting the last time Heidi was on a mission and we had to go feed the wives."

"Oh yes. I forgot about that." My grin spread across my face.

"Caius is still pissed off at us for it," Felix grumbled.

"Caius is always pissed off. The wives are our superiors, and we were only following orders. Now, Athenodora and Sulpicia are vampires who know how to enjoy themselves. If Aro and Caius took care of them both a little more often and didn't leave them to their own devices, they wouldn't have commanded us to—"

"You will pay for thinking that next time Aro gets his hands on you."

I went silent and sulked before an idea came to me. "If I suggest that we go to the airport to ensure the Cullens get on the plane, do you think he might let us out on our own?"

Felix sighed as he offloaded the last body. "No, he'll send Jane with us. Shame, because I could pick up a nice human tourist out there."

"Right—I want a good, old-fashioned orgy, or at the very least a threesome, and you want sex with your food. Let me think for a while. There has to be some solution I can come up with before our balls crumble and fall off."

We turned to each other and the same word passed both of our lips.

"Gianna."

We moved to reception with vampire speed, and I opened the door with my usual flair for the dramatic.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Gianna purred in her Italian accent. "How can I help you?"

"Where do I begin?" I purred back. I moved towards her but Felix caught my arm.

"We must be careful," he warned.

"Of course," I replied, as both my friend and I suddenly loomed over the receptionist at her desk. She smiled at us expectantly, but seemed shocked when Felix lowered his head to kiss her. I simultaneously moved around behind her and began opening the buttons of her shirt. Her surprise quickly melted into a groan—Gianna had a major thing for vampires.

She stood up so that we could get better access; eagerness was always a quality I admired.

Once Gianna was free of her top, I allowed my hands to roam freely over her skin, enjoying the pulsing of her blood beneath the surface and the softness. I didn't have the taste for human sex that Felix had, but I could see the appeal. Personally, I preferred my sexual partners a little more durable, although I could be gentle when occasion called for it. Like now.

Gianna was the property of the Volturi, and as of yet they had not made a final decision to keep or consume. _That _wasn't our decision to make.

Felix grabbed her hips and crushed her fragile body closer against his own. Her arms wound around his neck and she leaned into him. I was annoyed at the lack of access to her breasts now that they were squished against his chest, but I used the free moment to unfasten the clasp of her bra and unzip her skirt.

Gently peeling the garment down over her hips, I allowed it to drop to the floor.

I ran my hand down the curve of her back and over the swell of her perfectly-formed backside. Gianna was still enthusiastically kissing Felix back, but she shivered a little at my touch. I smiled. I wanted to elicit more than just shivers from her.

Hooking my fingers underneath the elastic of her panties, I gently tugged and pulled them down her thighs, before suddenly yanking hard and tearing them from her body. Gianna broke the kiss and gasped. I met Felix's gaze directly, with a superior glint in my eyes.

"Gentle," he growled at me.

I bent Gianna forward a little, and now that her pussy was exposed the scent of her arousal assaulted my nostrils. As Felix's hands and mouth sought out her breasts, I ran a finger over her slick entrance before exploring further inside her warmth. One of the advantages of humans was definitely their body temperature—I couldn't wait to warm other parts of my body.

My impatience got the better of me and eager to get closer, I dropped to my knees, nuzzling my lips against her pussy. The thud of the delectable fluid being pumped through her veins combined with her warm wetness was intense, and I was now hard enough to drill through walls. I licked the length of her slit before briefly thrusting my tongue inside. The sensation quickened the pace of her heart, which only succeeded in exciting me more.

Looking up, I saw Gianna frantically trying to remove Felix's clothes. His pants dropped to the floor and her hand fastened around his imposing member. The sight reminded me that I needed to make sure I went first, before my sizeable friend got anywhere near.

I stood up and bent Gianna further over the desk as I freed my own weapon of mass destruction from the confines of my trousers.

Felix made the most of the level of Gianna's mouth by teasing it with his cock, and I decided to leave them to it as I concentrated on her lower lips. Positioning myself at her entrance, I allowed her juices to coat me before thrusting forwards. Her soft, wet flesh parted for me easily, and I groaned as I pushed inside as far as her body would allow.

Gianna whimpered around Felix's tip, and I withdrew slowly before banging back into her with force, knocking the human woman forward. Gianna gagged as her mouth was unexpectedly filled.

"Gentle!" Felix warned me again.

I nodded and with my third thrust, I took things a little easier. Felix was a complete spoilsport, but if we damaged Gianna there would be hell to pay later. After all, we needed a human receptionist for appearances sake.

I quickened my pace and grabbed her hips to steady myself. At the other end of Gianna, Felix was whispering sweet nothings, and tangling his fingers in her hair as she moaned around his length.

_Soft touch_.

I continued my onslaught, and Gianna continued to mewl and gasp her appreciation around Felix's mammoth appendage. _Ah, just like old times_, I thought to myself, and ran my fingers down her spine; Gianna sighed, and Felix grunted.

Now _this_ was exactly what I'd envisioned when I'd embraced the vampire lifestyle.

I applied a little gentle pressure to Gianna's clit with one hand without interrupting my rhythm. It wasn't long before Gianna tensed and cried out, but even as she came I did not relent.

Her body became limp, and the flush of victory for bringing her to orgasm flowed through me. As her pussy twitched and pulsed, I found myself nearing my own release. Felix's sweet nothings became hoarse Italian curses as Gianna's hand and mouth worked around him in time to my pace. For Felix's benefit, I kicked it up another notch.

With one final violent thrust I pressed forward as I came, freezing as I suppressed the urge to bite that accompanied my rush of ecstasy. Felix, too, flexed his hips as he emptied into her mouth. I met his crazed eyes.

"Felix, _no_!"

I was too late—he yanked Gianna upright by her neck and sunk his teeth into her shoulder. The scent of exposed blood burst into the air and my resolve crumbled instantly. My own teeth connected with her upper arm.

Gianna screamed and struggled, yet she was held in place by Felix's grip and my hips pinning hers to the desk. A double wave of ecstasy hit again as her vital fluids coated the back of my throat. For a moment, the only sensations I was aware of were the heavenly taste of blood in my mouth and squirming warmth around my hardness below.

Until I was hit by an unexpected force and thrown backwards. A fellow vampire's blow had sent me flying across the room, away from my feed.

I hissed, until I snapped back to conscious thought. Heidi was in the middle of the room attempting to drag Felix off a bloody Gianna. I realized what we had been doing, and joined Heidi to help extricate the giant's teeth from the human.

We succeeded long enough for Gianna to stumble backward, and Felix roared. She looked at us stunned, and then touched a hand to one of her wounds before a wall of pain hit her, squealing as she experienced vampire venom coursing through her veins.

She was lucky. A few moments longer and Felix and I would have been too greedy to grant her eventual wish of becoming one of us.

I wondered if Gianna would make a more accommodating vampire than the female beside me. I met Heidi's disapproving eyes; the scent of blood in the air had made them as dark as my own.

"You absolute imbeciles. You are going to be in so much trouble. Aro hadn't decided whether to turn her or not yet."

"It was an accident..."

Gianna cried out again and began writhing on the floor. Naked and bloody, she was quite a sight to behold. _Welcome to the club, Gianna. You might be more of a welcome addition than I first thought._

Through the pain, she met my eyes and smiled. To become a vampire was what she had wanted all along, and what a way to go.

Felix's blood haze finally cleared and he looked horrified. "What have we done?"

"It's okay," I reassured him. "This is what she wants. It looks like we'll have a new playmate soon."

I met Heidi's gaze once more and she stared daggers. It would be better for me if I chose to say very little else while I fastened my pants.

Right then, the doors opened and in walked Little Miss Killjoy. She surveyed the scene impassively—however, her black eyes betrayed that she was not as impervious as she made out. "Aro wants you in the throne room...now."

Felix began to dress himself.

"Heidi, bring the human. Aro is not pleased—this was his decision to make. He wanted to be the one to change Gianna, should he decide that was the best course of action."

Alec, Chelsea, and Renata stepped out from behind Jane. "Clean this mess up," she commanded the vampire women. "Alec, make sure no-one walks in and sees this fiasco."

Falling into line behind the commanding teen, I left the room.

I felt guilty for a moment as I saw Gianna thrashing and sobbing in pain while she was laid over Heidi's shoulder. Both Felix and myself were covered in her blood, and now it seemed likely that Aro would destroy her on principle. I considered whether he would be merciful on her, but my hopes of having a new, willing, female vampire companion lowered considerably.

What a waste.


End file.
